1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile unit and a call origination controlling method for controlling call origination of the mobile unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mobile units like cellular phones have a received call history recording function of storing calling party numbers corresponding to respective incoming calls on the occasion of receiving incoming calls. A user can know who called, by letting an indication unit like a display indicate the calling party numbers thus stored, and can call back to a calling party number if necessary.